Entre Hommes
by livedevil
Summary: Après un match difficile, Harry et olivier se retrouvent dans les douches et Olivier à le malheur d'échapper son savon. Situation ambigue pour un couple ambigu... olivierHarry...slash


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salutation :

Salut.

P'tit mot insignifiant dont tout le monde se fout complètement :

Resalut. C'est moi, Livedevil. Je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau et tout frai one shot. C'est un toujours. Mais avec un couple assez spécial. C'est un Olivier/Harry. Oui c'est très (trop)rare sur le site en français...en fait je crois que pour l'instant il n'en existe qu'un autre. Il faudrait noter aussi que cette fic à été écrite à moitié sous influence alcoolique, alors veuillez pardonner les fautes. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci de me lire.

Rating :

Un beau gros R.

Disclamer :

Pas a moi...blablabla, à JKR.

La fic maintenant :  
  
Entre Hommes... 

&&& - Harry - &&&

Le match avait été ardu, très très ardu. Les Serdaigles s'étaient complètement dépassés et avaient bien faillis les battre. Seul la fureur de la victoire et la peur de perdre les avaient gardés dans un état mental propice à se dépasser.

Gryffondor était encore en tête du championnat, mais de peu. Il faut dire que la température n'avait pas été en leur faveur, il pleuvait et pas rien qu'un peu ! Le terrain de Quidditch avait été totalement inondé et les joueurs dégoulinaient de boue. Alors c'est avec un certain soulagement et une hâte non cachée que les joueurs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se dirigèrent en courrant vers leurs douches respectives.

Tous les Gryffondors se dépêchaient à passer sous la douche, sachant pertinemment qu'une grosse fête les attendaient. Ils enlevaient avec hâte la boue qui leur collait dessus et s'habillaient rapidement de peur de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de cette fête.

Mais Harry, lui, se foutais bien de cette fête. Il avait eu son quota d'admiration et de fanatisme pour la journée. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire parti des festivités. En fait, il avait envi d'être seul, tout seul dans les douches et d'y rester longtemps. C'est pour cette raison qu'il attendit dans les vestiaires que tous les membres de l'équipe se soit précipité dehors en hurlant comme des imbéciles, criant leur joie et leur fierté.

Mais il fut contrarié, car après s'être déshabiller et être entré sous la douche, il entendit d'abord une autre douche couler à sa gauche. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une forme humaine estompée par la vapeur et la distance. Mais il reconnut son profil tout de suite.

C'était Olivier. Oh non! N'importe qui sauf lui. Il lui en voudrait c'est sûr de ne pas être aller à la fête et de contribuer à la fierté des Gryffondors. Mais que faisait-il là lui aussi?

Mais Olivier lui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, ce ne fut que lorsque Harry actionna sa douche il le remarqua. Il sursauta et lui demanda doucement :

« Harry, mais que fais-tu là? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à la fête comme tout le monde? »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Olivier hésita un instant puis lui confia, la larme à l'œil :

« Tu vois, Harry, ça fait des années, six en plus exactement, que j'espère, mais toujours en vain, que mon équipe puisse gagner. Chaque année je vais à toutes les fête données en l'honneur d'une victoire de Gryffondor l'espoir au cœur, oui, toutes ces fêtes alimentent mes espoirs qui s'avèrent toujours vains. J'ai fini par apprendre, vois-tu, et je ne veux pas être déçu cette fois...L'ultime fois. »

Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Harry amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, mais il se rappela, juste à temps, qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement nu et couvert de sueur. Il rougit de honte à la perspective qu'olivier s'en soit rendu compte.

« Ça aurait été très ambigu en effet... »

Oh non! Il l'avait vu! Mais au moins il semblait plus trouver ça drôle qu'embarrassant. Harry décida d'en rire lui aussi. Et après tout, pourquoi ça le mettait au temps mal à l'aise, il n'y avait rien de honteux à avoir voulu consoler un ami en peine, qui allait mieux d'ailleurs. Tant mieux.

Après quelques secondes de malaise, Olivier fit couler la douche, empoigna le savon et commença à savonner ses bras puis sa poitrine. Des petites bulles se formaient sur son corps, des petites bulles qui se formaient et éclataient sur sa peau. Il se remit sous le jet de la douche.

C'était magnifique.

Harry ne pouvait s'en détacher les yeux, les petites bulles descendaient sur son ventre musclé et plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Harry se surprit même à imaginer qu'il était une de ses bulles, se laissant descendre sur sa peau qui devait sûrement être très douce. Harry savait qu'il avait toujours eu une petite obsession sur Olivier, comme tous les adolescents en ont à la découverte de leur sexualité en on souvent, ça c'était normal, mais là il le fixait un peu intensément. Olivier ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte.

« Harry que regardes-tu donc comme ça? »

Merde!! Non mais quelle merde!!! Harry s'insultait lui-même intérieurement très intensément. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de s'arrêter, que pouvait-il lui raconter maintenant?!

« Ah!! Euh...désolé j'étais dans la lune. »

« Ah... »

Et merde! L'excuse clichée et pathétique qu'il avait sorti était sûrement la plus clichée et la plus pathétique de toutes les excuse clichées et pathétiques qu'il aurait pu sortir. Olivier ne le croyait pas, c'était évident. De toute façon comment aurait t'il pu croire à cela. Même Harry n'y aurait pas cru, lui qui était si naïf.

Harry détourna ses yeux du corps d'Olivier pour ne pas éveiller encore plus ses soupçons. C'est Olivier, Harry, Olivier. C'est ton ami, tu ne peux pas avoir envi de lui comme ça, ça ne se fait pas. Il va s'en rendre compte, s'il ne s'en est pas déjà rendu compte! Ahhhhhhhhh !!!! Par merlin pourvu que non!

Harry avait tenté de cacher son débat intérieur intense derrière un sourire figé. Il aurait cru avoir l'air naturel au moins. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas du tout naturel. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un obsédé sexuel, et Olivier ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

&&& - Olivier - &&&

Olivier trouvait Harry de plus en plus étrange. Il essayait de se laver tranquillement mais les regards que Harry lui jetaient sans arrêt le déstabilisait. On aurait presque dit que Harry en voulait à son corps, ce qui était bien entendu totalement ridicule. Peut-être pas tant que ça dans le fond. Merde! Je suis seul avec un gars, un gay, nu, dans une douche! Un début de film porno très prometteur... Mais non! Qu'est-ce que je vais penser là espèce d'imbécile pervers aux hormones sur-actives que je suis ! Toi et Harry. Hahaha, vous n'allez pas bien ensemble et d'abord qui a dit que Harry s'intéressait vraiment à toi. Et toi, comme si tu t'intéressais à lui. Ri-di-cu-le.

À non!

Encore un de ces regards furtifs. S'il est pour me mater qu'il le fasse ouvertement, je déteste les gens hypocrites. S'il me disait Oli j'ai envi de toi, peut-être que je dirais oui. Il paraîtrait que c'est une expérience à tenter. Mais avec Harry... c'est un ami après tout.

Dans un moment d'égarement Olivier pesa un peu trop fort sur le savon qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et le savon glissa lentement jusque par terre.

On aurait dit qu'il tombait au supra-ralenti. Lorsqu'il toucha enfin le sol, en un petit ''pouf'', comme dans un mauvais film de suspense. Harry et Olivier arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Olivier devait ramasser le savon, il le savait. Mais pourrait-il se pencher devant Harry, lui offrant sa virginité qu'il prendrait sûrement sans aucuns scrupules, vu la façon dont il le dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

Encore une situation ambiguë et encore un cliché. Le fameux cliché du gars qui échappe son savon dans une douche communautaire de gars et qui se penche pour le ramasser et puis... quelqu'un très en manque passe son manque sur le pauvre gars qui a eu le malheur de se pencher devant lui. Harry lui ferrait sans doute la même chose.

Harry avait envie de lui, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de son visage.

Olivier avait envi de tenter le coup.

Il avait envi de savoir ce que ferrait Harry s'il se penchait devant lui et s'il faisait ce qu'il pensait qui ferait, aimerait-il ça? Quelles sensations cela serait-il? Il paraîtrait que ça en valait vraiment la peine. NON!!!! Nonononononon ! Arrête de penser comme ça ! Tu es hétéro, purement hétéro. Et ce n'es surtout pas un gars, ton cadet de trois ans en plus, qui va te faire changer de bord comme ça! Mais c'est qu'il a un beau petit cul en plus...wouaaaaaaa!!! Pitié! Pourquoi mon cerveau me trahi t'il sans arrêt ? Je doit arrêter de penser comme ça, maintenant. Sinon une érection pourrait me pousser et... Harry il... en fait je me demande comment Harry réagirait. Est-ce qu'il serait tellement dégoûté qu'il partirait à course? Ou bien au contraire il pourrait lui sauter dessus sauvagement et lui faire toute sorte de choses toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres et...NON!!!! (Laissons Olivier à ses élucubrations mentales)...

Harry s'approchait lentement. Olivier sentait la sueur remonter lentement sur son épiderme, qu'allait donc faire Harry ? La tension était insoutenable. Harry s'approchait de plus en plus...et (la suite dans le prochain chapitre !...non? D'accord, c'est tentant mais je ne le ferrait pas!!) lui dit :

« Olichou, ton savon, il est tombé. Pourquoi ne le ramasses-tu pas? »

Olivier lui lança un regard apeuré, non, un regard horrifié. Olichou? En temps normal il aurait pleurer de rire à la mention d'un surnom aussi ridicule, mais en se moment il avait plus le goût de pleurer de honte, on peut-être d'autre chose, mais sûrement pas de rire.

&&& - Harry - &&&

Mais est-ce qu'il va le ramasser son putain de savon? (moi aussi je commences à avoir hâte, je sais, je suis l'auteure, mais je suis impatiente quand même!) On dirait qu'il a peur de moi. Et avec raison, Mouhahaha.

Bon ça y est, il se penche. Il tien le savon dans ses mains. ''Watch out'' mon Oli, j'arrive.

&&& - Olivier - &&&

Bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois ramasser se maudit savon, que j'aime de moins en moins d'ailleurs. Bon je me lance.

Je me penche et je prends une grande inspiration. Je vois déjà ses pieds qui avancent vers moi, ok Oli, ça ne doit pas être si désagréable que ça, sinon pourquoi y aurait-il tant de gais et de bi dans le monde?

Il s'approche encore, c'est fou comme le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on veut qu'il passe vite et il passe toujours plus vite quand on ne veut pas qu'il passe vite. Le temps est un emmerdeur. Ben alors pendant que le temps m'emmerde, moi j'ai déjà mis la main sur le savon et toujours rien ne se passe. Merde! Comment ça merde? On dirait que j'aurais presque voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ses pieds se sont immobilisés bien trop loin, il ne pourra jamais me pénétrer à cette distance.

Je pourrais peut-être m'empaler sur son chose... Mais non pour cela il faudrait qu'il aille une érection. Ce qui n'ai pas le cas si je me rappelle bien. Et en plus c'est dégoûtant. HA! Mais c'est une main que je sent sur mon popotain. Il me fait des attouchements.

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux.

&&& - Harry - &&&

C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Ses fesses étaient comme ça, tendues vers moi. Il avait de trop belles fesses pour que je reste là sans en profiter. Mais maintenant ce n'est pas mieux, il s'est redresser et il me regarde bizarrement, on pourrait presque dire avec désir...

&&& - Neutre - &&&

Les deux garçon se regardait dans le fin fond des yeux. Ils ne disaient rien, mais un espèce de message muet passait de l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient envies l'un de l'autre, mais on aurait dit qu'aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas, ou bien qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à se l'avouer.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu viendrais de me mettre ta main sur une fesse? »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Est que, par hasard, tu aurais fais ça de ton propre gré, sans que le facteur ''Oups j'ai pas fais exprès'', se mêle de l'affaire? »

« Re-oui »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais envi de moi? »

« Re re oui. »

« C'est bien ce que j'espérais. »

Olivier attrapa Harry par les deux épaules et le plaqua sans aucune douceur sur le mur. Harry ne résista pas du tout. Il se laissa complètement dominé par Olivier, qui était plus qu'animé par le désire brûlant que lui insufflait Harry.

Olivier colla ses lèvres à celles de Harry et bu son souffle jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Harry n'en avait pas assez, il en voulait plus. Il plaqua donc ses lèvres à celles d'Olivier et infiltra sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il agrippa Olivier par la taille et le colla à lui.

Deux corps masculins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre à un rythme très lent et très lascif qui aurait pu faire craqué même l'homme affublé de la plus petite libido du monde. Harry était littéralement en feu. Il sentait son corps s'enflammer au contact de celui de Olivier. Son corps si bien dessiner, si bien musclé et mouiller par l'eau de la douche. Harry aurait pu se croire dans un de ses meilleur phantasmes. Olivier le voulait, enfin!

Les mains d'olivier était très exploratrice, passant par tout les coins et recoins de l'anatomie de Harry, ne manquant pas de titiller les endroits les plus sensibles; comme le cou d'où il descendait vers les triceps, puis les tétons, la taille, qu'il effleurait de ses longs doigts agiles, les fesse et finalement la petite peau si douce à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Harry sentait la frustration sexuelle augmenter à l'intérieur de lui-même. Pourquoi Olivier n'en venait-il pas au fait, on aurait dit qu'il évitait son entre-jambe, Harry ne faisait que pousser de petits cris retenus et aigus au contact des ses mains, mais il voulais plus, toujours plus. Si ses petits attouchement de fillettes convenaient à Olivier, et bien ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry.

Harry décida de prendre les devants. Il pris la main de Olivier et la posa sur son érection. Ils gémirent l'un dans la bouche de l'autre. Olivier avait de grand yeux exorbités, mais Harry avait fermé les siens et dégustait la sensation de la main de Olivier (flex-o-flex(1)) là où ça fait mal. Quand Harry lâcha la main d'olivier, il s'attendait à ce qu'il la retire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Olivier accentua ses caresses, toujours aussi lentes et torturantes.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, Olivier le rendait complètement fou de désir. Il l'aurait et il l'aurait là et maintenant.

Olivier sentit les mains de Harry agripper ses fesses puis le retourner face au mur.

« En as-tu envi Olivier? »

« OUIIIIIII »

« D'accord. J'arrive. »

Harry mis deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, puis doucement, pour ne rien brusquer les infiltra dans l'anus d'Olivier. Il senti son corps se raidir, son anneaux de chair se contracta sur ses doigts, Olivier était déjà au bord de l'extase.

« Harry, Harry, je te veux, JE TE VEUX!!! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, Il retira immédiatement ses doigts pour les remplacer sur le champs par son organe gonflé de désir. Olivier cria. Il jouit son nom de tout la force de ses poumons. Comme c'était bon. La douleur se mêlait exquisément au plaisir pour le faire atteindre un seuil de jouissance qu 'il n'avait jamais même rêvé d'atteindre. Harry resta longtemps en Olivier. Il se mouvait tranquillement au même rythme d'en avant à en arrière.

Lorsque Harry se retira. Olivier s'effondra sur le sol, complètement à bout de souffle. Qui aurait pu croire que ça te bouffait autant d'énergie! Harry S'allongea près d'olivier, et tout les deux complètement exténués, s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est dans cette position compromettante, mais au combien mignonne et romantique, que tout l'équipe de quidditch les surprit, lorsqu'ils étaient venu voir pourquoi ni Oli ni Harry ne s'étaient pointés à leurs petite fête.

Ils comprirent vite pourquoi....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1)Pub qui passait sans arrêt à la télé au Québec et ce pendant des années, je ne sais même pas si elle passe encore d'ailleurs. Désolé j'ai pas pu résister à marqué ça, même en sachant que presque personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Et wouéla!

C'est fini.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic (wouaaaaa six pages et des poussières...au moins le double de d'habitude). Si vous voulez me laisser une chtite réview sa fait toujours plaisir. - Mais soyez pas trop méchant...c'est seulement mon deuxième lemon à vie. Merci. Je vous aimeeeeeeee!

Livedevil

-xxx-


End file.
